


Unspoken

by Uglyglitter



Category: Karneval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglyglitter/pseuds/Uglyglitter
Summary: In which, Hirato takes a part of Yogi, meddles, and Yogi is left with only his own feelings.





	Unspoken

The blond's face was screwed up in pain, a sharp contrast to the way his cock was throbbing between them. Hirato was unrestrained with his thrusts, even as Yogi winced and yelped. He didn't push Hirato away -- and the older man knew he wouldn't no matter how hard he pushed him. Hirato had claimed a part of Yogi -- made an indelible mark on his life as his first. Hirato smirked as Yogi's toes curled, the blond squirming beneath him and crying out. He'd see just how far he could meddle in his subordinate's life. 

"Uwaah! G...Gareki!" Yogi cried out as he came, thick ribbons coating his stomach and coating the older man's hand. The blond slumped back on the bed, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Clearly, he'd realized his mistake. Hirato stared down at him with a rather cold look.

"A-ah. Hirato... I'm sorry I didn't-- I mean--" Yogi stumbled, beginning to mumble and stutter over his words. Hirato silenced him with a single finger to the blond's trembling lips. He was frightened, embarrassed -- Hirato could see it in those wide eyes that were tearing up, in the tremble that continually shook the tall, slim body under him. How very appealing. Hirato's smirk took on a violent glint, and Yogi whimpered in a way that had nothing to do with what they had just been doing.

"Clean yourself up." Hirato ordered, withdrawing from Yogi suddenly and turning to get dressed. He dressed himself quietly yet quickly. Yogi pushed himself up on his elbows, looking completely crestfallen. An arm reached out as a dressed Hirato left the room.

"H..." Yogi's voice was weak in the sudden silence that greeted him after the door shut audibly behind his captain. He'd... someone else had left him, hadn't they? His own cum was drying on his stomach as rolled onto his side. He usually cried so easily, and now he found that he just... couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for an old kink meme. Originally written 2010.


End file.
